


When Violet Eyes Get Brighter

by telethiastar



Series: Poems for Gamers [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst (?), Based on an Owl City Song, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Free Verse, I Tried, I love his music so much omg, I wrote this at 6am, JoshNeku, Joshua has a mental list of endearing nicknames for Neku, Love Poem, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Neku struggles with Feelings, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Game, Spoilers (?), These two are so gay, and probably my only one lmao, doesn't have a consistent structure, gayyyyy, it's that time of year again, just two edgy gays pining for each other, not really - Freeform, they both just want to see each other, when I only listen to Owl City for three months and write sappy poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: After the Game, Joshua finds himself busy with keeping an eye on Shibuya. Neku just wants to see him again.





	When Violet Eyes Get Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> TWEWY took over my life so here's a low-key gay love poem I wrote about Josh and Neku because I love them
> 
> This was inspired by Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, and the symbols indicate point of view.
> 
> Enjoy ;3

_ ~The curtain falls, the show is over _

_ ~And my point of view shifts _

_ ~Like the night fading into day, you show me something _

_ ~And my eyes are opened _

 

_ ~I thought this world a lost cause _

_ ~But you dared to defy expectations _

_ ~You intrigue me, dear partner _

_ ~Or perhaps I should call you by name _

 

_ >I reach out, but there’s nothing to grasp _

_ >Where are you right now? _

_ >“Trust your partner.” _

_ >...Right. _

_ >I can’t forgive you, but I trust you. _

_ >Maybe it’s too much to ask _

_ >But promise you’ll come back one day _

_ >I can’t explain it, but I guess I miss you _

 

_ ~If only I could, dearest, if only I could _

_ ~I wish I could descend upon the world to greet you _

_ ~I know you can’t hear me, but I’ll keep that promise _

_ ~Someday, when I’m free, I can hold you close _

 

_ ~Violet are the stars, violet are my eyes _

_ ~Violet is your aura, your lavender smile _

_ ~Arguing is old, but loving is new _

_ ~I leave regretful kisses in the dark of night _

 

_ ~The weight of this city is a heavy one _

_ ~But when I think of you, the pressure lifts _

_ ~I have room to stretch my wings and dream of possibilities _

_ ~And I feel slightly less alone _

 

_ >I stay up to watch the stars _

_ >And the city skyline makes a beautiful picture _

_ >I can sketch it from memory _

_ >Just as I remember your silver frame _

_ >Yet with each month I fail to remember you _

_ >Piece by piece, like a crumbling statue _

_ >My heart feels empty, but when I think of you _

_ >I feel alive again _

 

_ ~My dearest partner, _

_ ~I thank you for helping me see _

_ ~This world is not entirely hopeless _

_ ~You’ve done this deity proud _

 

_ ~And so I’ll forget this city as I once knew it _

_ ~And replace my memory with what you showed me _

_ ~As for you, my sweet, with your sunny hair and ocean eyes _

_ ~The thought of you will never leave me _

 

_ ~Oh, how I miss you, dear _

_ ~If only I could whisper one last thing _

_ ~But you can’t hear me, so I’ll sing to the sky instead _

_ ~”Oh darling, I wish you were here.” _

**Author's Note:**

> reeeeeeeeeee these two are really gay and you can't convince me otherwise


End file.
